


Peaceful

by padsandmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padsandmoons/pseuds/padsandmoons
Summary: Sirius reads to Remus after the full moon
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Peaceful

Remus rested his head on his boyfriend’s chest, trying to fight off the exhaustion from the full moon the night before. It had fallen on a Friday, so all of the boys were free from classes and had the weekend to recuperate. He was unsuccessful in staying awake, his eyes closing against his will. He drifted off with Sirius’s hands tangled in his hair, and the sound of the Animagi’s heartbeat thumping under his ear.

He woke up a while later, eyes blinking groggily as he got his bearings.

“Sirius?”

“Hey baby, how are you feeling?”

Remus tried to sit up, testing his body to see where it hurt.

“Shoulder,” he grunted out, still half asleep and not really processing Sirius’s question properly. Sirius coaxed him to lift his arms above his head, soothing him through the pain, and took his sweater off for him. After taking a moment to recover from that pain, Remus half sat up, allowing Sirius better access to his shoulder. The dark haired boy grabbed a jar of salve off the bedside table and began massaging it into Remus’s shoulder, pressing tiny kisses there at the same time.

As soon as the salve had kicked in and taken the edge of the pain away, Remus settled back into Sirius’s chest, not caring enough to put a sweater back on. He pulled the blankets up over himself, and sighed contentedly as he found the perfect position.

Sirius wrapped his arms around the werewolf’s body, holding him closer.

“Read to me,” Remus murmured.

Sirius was taken aback at first, Remus had never asked him to do this before, but he quickly got over it and grabbed one of the books from his boyfriend’s stack on the bedside table.

He opened up to where the bookmark was, grinning to himself slightly as he remembered all of the times Remus got mad at him for dog-earing the corners.

He settled back onto the pillows and began reading.

Remus immediately relaxed, Sirius had begun rubbing comforting circles on his back, only pausing to turn the page.

Hearing his boyfriends slight French accent reading to him soothed him in a way nothing else could. He felt the words in his soul, tuning out absolutely everything except for himself and Sirius. Nothing else mattered, he felt the most peaceful he had in his whole life.

Listening raptly, he buried himself as far as possible into Sirius’s chest, never wanting to leave the moment.

All of his aching joints felt dulled and distant, and he felt completely safe and content.

He drifted off once more, remnants of a smile on his face and Sirius gently tracing circles on his back.


End file.
